Un Futuro Impuesto
by Kasumi-Yami
Summary: Arthur y Lukas son dos pequeños obligados por cosas del destino para conservar la riqueza de la familiar, ser los sacrificios regalados a los demonios protectores de esta, son libres hasta los 20 años luego de esto son obligatoria-mente esclavos de Alfred y Mathias pero ambos deciden aparecer antes al ya no resistir mas la larga espera
1. Prologo

**Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic, en realidad llevo un tiempo escribiéndolos pero este es primero que subo como tal, estas parejas son mis favoritas y el fic nació solo en una clase de historia que no tenia mucho que hacer mas que mirar y pensar :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusiva propiedad de Himaruya-sensei, yo solo los tomo por diversión sin fines de lucro **

**Advertencia: En este capitulo no hay ninguna pero en los próximos capítulos podría desarrollarse el lemon yaoi (ChicoxChico BoyxBoy) si no te gusta este genero, por favor cierra la ventana :3**

**Un fututo Impuesto**

**Prologo**

Dos pequeños corrían libremente por los jardines de la prominente mansión Kirkland ignorantes de que su futuro se estaba decidiendo a pocos metros de ellos, entre las cuatro paredes del estudio, entre las dos cabezas de las familias más influyentes de Europa en la época; Lord Kirkland y el Duque Bonnewiik; y los dos demonios protectores de de estas: Alfred y Mathias respectivamente

-¿Qué más se puede discutir? Nosotros solo exigimos lo que es nuestro- exclamo con despreocupación sentado en el sillón principal colocando sus pies sobre el escritorio sintiéndose como en su hogar el demonio benefactor de los Bonnewiik, nombrado por esta como Mathias

-Pero son nuestros hijos, Lukas es mi primogénito y heredero no puedo regalarlo así como así- hablo con tono firme el duque Bonnewiik levantándose para imponer aún más su posición

-Además Arthur está destinado a tener un matrimonio beneficioso para las empresas de la familia, no puedo dejarlo ir de ese modo- el conde Kirkland parecía no inmutarse por la decisión, solo le importaba una cosa y era demostrar su fuerza sobre esos seres

Alfred que se encontraba sentado justo al frente de Mathias tenía una mirada llena de calma pero al escuchar las despreocupadas palabras del Conde apretó uno de sus puños intentando dominar su ira, se levanta con delicadeza y gracia de la silla, le da una pequeña vuelta y se coloca frente a ambos nobles con una pose relajada, pero en su mirada se denotaba molestia, sus profundos ojos celestes que hipnotizaban con su belleza se transformaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un rojo profundo y fuerte que solos podían devorarte sin una gota de piedad, con el mayor de los sufrimientos.

-Bueno sus argumentos son válidos conde Kirkland y Duque Bonnewiik- hizo una sarcástica reverencia hacia los dos- pero…el contrato, es el contrato y nosotros solo haremos valer nuestra parte del trato- se acercó a la silla del conde coloco de un solo golpe sus brazos en el respaldo provocando un leve salto de temor y un temblor en el cuerpo del humano- Por si no lo recuerdan- se dio una vuelta y miro con toda su fuerza al duque sentado justo en el otro lado- el contrato de sus antepasados estipula claramente que nosotros podemos elegir a un miembro de la familia directa por cada dos generaciones y…si no lo recuerdan hace tres generaciones que no tomamos a nadie…así que por contrato nos toca elegir….y no existe ninguna forma de protestar…-mientras hablaba se dirigió a ambos analizando cada uno de sus reacciones.

-O pueden elegir no cumplir y simplemente acabamos con ustedes y sus familias- interrumpió Mathias con voz tranquila mientras frente a él parecía una copa llena de un líquido oscuro que rosaba entre el negro y el rojo humeante que parecía hervir entre sus manos le dio un leve sorbo, saboreo con un placer el espeso liquido- es una decisión simple, tienen solo dos opciones- se relamió los labios- seguir el contrato o violarlo- cargo más sus voz al final, dibujándose una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro mostrando su felicidad por la destrucción.

Los dos sin objetar nada más aceptaron, el conde con tranquilidad he incluso felicidad solo porque no le fue arrebatado unos de sus hijos ya comprometidos o su heredero, mientras el Duque aun con resentimiento accedió dolido le habían quitado a sus primogénito y heredero único hijo hasta el momento de su matrimonio pero debía asegurar su futuro y el familiar.

**Espero les alla gustado porque yo me diverti mucho escribiendo este prologo el primer capitulo estará listo pronto, espero les guste :D**

**Abrazos Kazumi :)**


	2. Capitulo uno: Arthur y Lukas

**Hola! Bueno ya esta listo el primer cap. Me he propuesto actualizar cada semana, espero lograrlo, he puesto mi esfuerzo en traerles este capitulo, espero que les guste!**

* * *

** Primer Capitulo: ****_Arthur y Lukas_**

Ambos crecieron completamente indiferentes a su destino, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones a medida que crecían, pero ambos padres se alejaron, ambos fueron educados como un joven noble de su clase lo requería, Lukas por su parte no fue contado como heredero legítimo de su padre, y Arthur fue aislado del trato social de la familia teniendo a Lukas como su único amigo con el que compartían mucho más que una simple empatía compartían un destino similar

-Madre debo salir, me han informado que Arthur ha estado algo deprimido últimamente- informo un ya más maduro chico de contextura delgada debido a una delicada enfermedad cardíaca que lo condenaba a una restringida vida, que solo se limitaba a su mansión y la de su tío el Conde Kirkland, sus rasgos eran finos, su cabellera rubia estaba ordenada en un costado por la cruz escandinava símbolo de su natal noruega, sus ojos ahora no siempre eran esos naturales focos de vida que se dejaban ver siempre, ahora fuera de su ambiente más próximo eran dos hielos inexpresivos que solo se derretían en la comodidad de su hogar. Un pequeño llego a su lado corriendo abrazándole por las caderas

-Hermanito, ¿Dónde vas?- afianzo aún más el agarre y se hundió en la ropa del mayor

-Oh Emil…- se colocó a la altura del otro- solo voy a casa de nuestro tío- una de sus manos acarició con suavidad el cabello del pequeño como intentando consolarlo ya que sus lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse por las cuencas de sus ojos- voy a ver al primo Arthur, pero tranquilo volveré pronto-

-¿Enserio?- sus ojos se iluminaron se abrazó de Lukas una vez más- está bien

-Emil, debes soltar a tu hermano- le ordeno con ternura su madre mientras le tomaba en sus brazos

-No te preocupes madre, Emil nunca es un molestia- le sonrió al pequeño mientras una criada le ayudaba a colocarse un abrigo negro sobre su traje del mismo color

-Lo sé este pequeño es tus ojos, pero debes apurarte recuerda que hoy tendremos un baile en la mansión- le recordó con el tono de preocupación propio de una dama en estas situaciones- y tu padre pidió especialmente tu presencia y la de tu primo- le recordó con emoción – recuerda traerlo con su mejor traje- le sugirió con amor su madre

-Sí, lo se madre- le da un rápido beso en la mejilla- no te preocupes, llegare temprano y Arthur estará tan perfecto que ni lo reconocerás- termino saliendo rápidamente de la mansión para subir al carruaje. En el camino solo se concentró en su lectura , era un libro sobre criaturas mitológicas e historias ya desaparecidas, temática que siempre lo maravillaba de sobremanera , se detuvo en una historia específica sobre los tan nombrados antiguamente como seres oscuros y seductores que podían maravillar tanto con posesiones, como con su belleza tallada en la más dina piedra; los demonios. El tiempo hacia la mansión Kirkland se le hizo tan corto que deseo pedirle al cochero otra vuelta solo para continuar con su habida lectura, pero su madre lo mataría si osaba llegar tarde al baile de hoy.

Camino por los jardines guiado por el mayordomo de la familia

-Nuestro joven amo a decidido tomar el té en los jardines- le informo con suma formalidad haciendo una leve reverencia al final para dar paso a un joven sentado en medio de los jardines resaltaba una figura de cabellos rubios y una mirada esmeralda perfectamente confundible con cualquiera de las más preciosas flores del lugar enmarcadas por unas grandes cejas, este día llevaba un sencillo traje café que resaltaba su fino cuerpo de adolescente

- Oh primo Lukas, que agradable visita- se levantó con una sonrisa abrazando al recién llegado- y ¿a qué debo tu agradable presencia?- le invito a sentarse – Sebastián, sirve el té a mi primo, por favor- el mayordomo con una reverencia salió rápidamente

-Han llegado rumores a mi persona, que te encuentras algo deprimido le indico sin cambiar su semblante de frialdad tan común

Bajo su cabeza intentando evadir la atenta mirada del otro- Mi madre te ha llamado ¿cierto?- coloco su codo en la mesa y tomo con una mano su cabeza como si esta pesara toneladas

Tu madre ha estado bastante preocupada por ti, sabe que el trato que te da tu padre te afecta- su tono se volvió preocupado

-No debe preocuparse por eso, no es su culpa, además ya tengo aceptado que solo soy una molestia en la familia, ni siquiera sirvo para un matrimonio beneficioso- su voz al principio sonó con molestia pero a medida que continúo poco a poco se convirtió en frustración

-Pero ella no cree eso, ella te estima mucho, incluso más que a Scott- señalo con una sarcástica sonrisa, intentando animar al inglés, este sonrió por un corto instante

-Bueno mejor cambiemos de a temas más" alegres"- remarco con un tono de estío lo último- como está tu madre con el baile de esta noche-

Oh no sabes lo histérica que se ha puesto, antes de salir remarco tu impecable presencia, además como es uno de nuestros primeros bailes presentados en sociedad, uf- giro sus ojos.

Continuaron charlando animadamente por un buen rato mientras disfrutaban de una agradable taza de té, la hora se pasó más rápido de lo esperado para ambos hasta que el mayordomo informo que ya era la hora estipulada para que Arthur se preparara.

Salieron rumbo a la mansión Bonnewiik en el camino ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna ambos se retrajeron en sus mundos intentando calmar los nervios que lentamente comenzaban a crecer en su interior, en un instante se encontraron en la casa ya completamente preparada para la ocasión, apenas Lukas dio un paso fuera del carruaje la pequeña figura de Emil corrió a recibirlo

-Nuestra madre ya se alteró, estaba preocupada por ti- le informo preocupado, Lukas solo lo tomo entre sus brazos

-Tu tranquilo, solo debemos entrar e intentar no toparnosla- comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la entrada de servicio haciéndole una señal a Arthur para que lo siguiera, con gran velocidad entraron recorriendo los pasadizos que siempre ocupaba para no encontrarla pero cuando llegaron a las escaleras principales pararon en seco

-Lukas Sigur Bonnewiik dente ahí- hablo con firmeza desde el centro del salón, Lukas trago seco- Oh Arthur querido no te preocupes, seguramente te dejaste llevar por este irresponsable que es mi hijo- vio a Arthur y su semblante cambio por completo a unos tierno y cariñoso

-Tranquila, solo subía a cambiarme- dijo como escusa colocando su frió semblante de sociedad, continuo subiendo las escalera, su madre más nada pudo hacer aún le dolía ese escudo que siempre llevaba para protegerse del mundo

* * *

La hora ya había llegado en toda la mansión se dejaba caer la noche y las familias más importantes comenzaban a llegar en sus costosos carruajes, con sus mejores trajes para disfrutar de la extraña ocasión pues no todos los días el influyente Duque Bonnewiik daba un baile en su propia mansión

-Aun no entiendo porque, de nuestra tan necesaria presencia- ya solo necesitaba colocarse la corbata para que su traje de cola de tono negro bastante sobrio estuviera perfecto

-Yo tampoco, fue algo extraño cuando recibí la noticia, me tomo completamente por sorpresa dejo el libro que disfrutaba en la mesa de noche

-No fue algo común que me pidiera tan seriamente, mi presencia en un baile tan importante- verdaderamente le extraño la llamada de su padre al despacho pidiéndole su presencia con tal seriedad

-Bueno ya estamos en edad de salir y participar en las conexiones familiares- su voz sonó desganada se levantó para acercarse al espejo y ordenar sus cabellera rubia y su traje, miro su reloj de bolsillo – ya es hora, ¿listo?

-listo- los nervios de ambos subían a las nubes con una rapidez digna de admirar, no estaban acostumbrados a lo que un baile de su nivel significaba

Caminaron por los enormes pasillos de la mansión llena de retratos familiares de generaciones antiquísimas en poco tiempo ya se encontraron a las afueras de salón.

* * *

**Bueno espero que estén contentos con la actualización, que tengan una gran semana, un abrazo**

** Kazumi-chan!**


	3. Capitulos dos: Encuentro

**Holas de nuevo!**

**Me arrepiento por la demora en subir en capitulo, se que merezco la orca, pero el colegio y sus pruebas no me dejaron concentrarme bien y como quiero mucho es fic no pude darle una buena continuación como yo neceaba así que para que fuera un buen capitulo tuve que esperar que la inspiración llegara, pero apenas termine lo subí.**

**Ahora sin mas disfruten el capitulo 2...**

* * *

_**Capitulo dos: Encuentro...**_

Caminaron por los enormes pasillos de la mansión, decorados por retratos familiares de generaciones antiquísimas, en poco tiempo ya se encontraron fuera del gran salón, se podía escuchar la música sonar y el murmullo de la gente comentando sus trivialidades, disfrutando del buen rato, las puertas del gran salón fueron abiertas por los sirvientes, dándoles paso a una sala llena con la nobleza más destacada de toda Europa, se adentraron en ese mundo ambos disfrazándose con sus máscaras de frialdad y nobleza tan necesarias en un ambiente tan contaminado como lo es, el de la aristocracia.

Inmediatamente el murmullo seso, los dos jóvenes cruzaron el salón asediados por las atentas miradas y un aislador silencio, llegaron a un lado del Duque Bonnewiik anfitrión de la velada.

-Lukas hijo, Arthur, bienvenidos- su saludo fue formal y frió

-Padre- Lukas hizo un leve ademán con su cabeza en respuesta

-Muchas gracias, tío, por la invitación, siempre es un honor celebrar con usted- hizo el mismo ademan y los murmullos volvieron a la fiesta. Fueron saludando a cada uno de los invitados, compartiendo con una máscara para cada uno. Arthur rápidamente se vio completamente asediado, tomo una oportunidad y salió lo más rápido posible hacia los jardines, se adentró muy profundo en ellos, hasta que se sintió solo y se sentó en una banca completamente alejado de la mansión, miro la luna que esa noche se encontraba particularmente llena y hermosa como preparada para la particular velada. Estuvo un buen rato así, solo disfrutando de la noche

-No deberías estar en la fiesta-una risueña voz se acercó, sintió un aliento cálido en su oído, rápidamente llevo sus manos a este y se alejó de la fuente, Frente a esta reacción el extraño dio una gran carcajada

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- reclamo recobrando la compostura

-Tu reacción- aun reía, Arthur le dio una mirada más detallada era un joven rubio, con ojos de un profundo color azul, podías distinguir perfectamente el cielo de un hermoso día en ellos, se quedó maravillado centrado en esa belleza inhumana que poseía el otro- ¿Qué ocurre?, tengo algo en mi cara- se acercó más al inglés provocando que la distancia entre los ambos se redujera a tan solo unos centímetros

La pregunta del desconocido rápidamente lo hizo salir del trance que esos ojos le provocaron, inmediatamente fue consiente de la poca distancia entre ambos, dio un salto ya se encontraba en el extremo de la banca así que solo corrió su rostro- Nada, en absoluto se excuso

-Entonces porque me mirabas tan atentamente- tomo con uno de sus dedos el mentón del británico obligándolo a que sus rostros se encontraran, el británico rápidamente con su mano quito el contacto

-No te miraba- negó rápidamente apresurado por contestar intento volver a correr su rostro, pero el extraño no se lo permitió

- Si lo hacías- se burló- me mirabas fijamente con tus bellos ojos- se acercó nuevamente al oído del anglo, rápidamente este se vio envuelto por el poder de seducción del otro, sus pensamientos se disiparon, alrededor de ambos se cernía una niebla , la respiración del británico se dificulto-_ Pronto serás mío_- el demonio ya no se podía controlar teniendo a Arthur tan cerca, su aroma lo perturbaba, se deslizo hasta los labios de menor que ya no lograba distinguir la realidad, estuvo a punto de tocarlos cuando sintió la presencia de otro, con gracia se alejó del inglés a una distancia considerable.

-Arthur…Arthur- gritaba una voz, el británico rápidamente reconoció al propietario de ella, era su hermano Scott, llego a su lado, le dio una suspicaz mirada al extraño, mientras Arthur tenía la extraña sensación de haber olvidado una parte de algo muy importante , pero que no lograba distinguir con presión, el menor se levantó con rapidez al ser completamente consiente de la presencia de su hermano mayor, le miraba con su penetrante mirada concentrada examinándolo de pies a cabeza- Nuestro padre te está buscando- le informo sumamente formal y recto, le indico la mansión ordenándole solo con la mirada que se dirigiera a ella de inmediato

-Inmediatamente voy- respondió con una voz mucho más suave a la del otro, con leves residuos de miedo en ella, partió con gran agilidad hasta la mansión mientras Scott se quedó junto al otro

-Aun no es tiempo- le plano su mirada fija, llena de odio – No puedes tocarlo, aun no es de tu propiedad- su expresión se llenó de asco como si una sola palabra con ese ser lo rebajara a la peor de las calañas

-Tú mismo has dicho, "_aun_", es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sea totalmente mío- hablo con la más sencilla tranquilidad mientras una niebla negra se cernía sobre su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su verdadera forma y su verdadera naturaleza

-Tiempo- remarco con hastío en su mirada al examinar su real cuerpo completo, de su espalda nacían unas grandes alas de murciélago junto a una delgada cola terminada en punta que jugueteaba detrás, unos cuernos que salían de su cabello ahora teñido de un negro intenso que perfectamente hacia que su figura completa se confundiera con la noche, solo siendo delatada su presencia por sus ojos azules tan intensos que no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie, pero que por sí solos atrapaban y envolvían

-Exacto- se levantó del suelo- ahora si me permites, debo ir a buscar a Mathias, antes que cometa una "maldad" con tu primito- incentivo su sarcasmo pero le dio un toque de diversión, Scott le miro con extrañeza, el demonio hizo un reverencia y salió de la escena rumbo a los bordes de la mansión.

* * *

Lukas siguió en la fiesta, no se preocupó al ver como Arthur salió solo se dedicó a seguir con su máscara, solo para no despertar la mirada de su padre, porque en su interior solo deseaba salir de allí y adentrarse en el bosque justo en los límites de la mansión, su lugar de tranquilidad. Ya pasado un tiempo prudente decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. En el balcón miro con anhelo el cielo tan hermoso que se dejaba ver en todo su apogeo, busco con la mirada a Arthur en alguna parte del jardín próximo, pero no lo encontró, dio por sentado que se había logrado escabullir hasta el fondo de los jardines y salir con éxito del ambiente tan falso

-Suerte para ti- le deseo desde su corazón- me encantaría poder hacer lo mismo pero para siempre- en esta última frase un deje de tristeza se filtró por su voz

-Y ¿Por qué no lo haces?- pregunto una voz despreocupada, al instante el noruego se dio vuelta y lo vio allí apoyado en la pared, relajado con su traje de cola completamente negro, pero mirándolo con unos ojos azules tan atentos que no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo

-No te interesa- respondió frió como un hielo

-Oh, enserio pues yo diría que no es así- se colocó un poco más serio y camino con suma elegancia para quedar en el barandal apoyado mirando al horizonte, justo a un lado del otro

-Eres un extraño, no tiene por qué interesarte- esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del otro, él sabía que no era ningún desconocido

-Tks…extraño…jejeje- su voz comenzó a tornarse más seria mientras intentaba controlar un impulso que lo obligaría a hacer coas que él no deseaba- al parecer no recuerdas-

-No me interesa saber porque dices eso- estaba seguro que no conocía a esa persona, no entendía porque hablaba como si le conociera pero algo en su interior lo llamaba a gritos que corriera de allí, hizo una reverencia- Con su permiso- y le hizo caso a su instinto salió de allí

En una milésima de segundo los ojos del otro se habían teñido de un intenso rojo, el danés se encontraba a milímetros de tomar al noruego cuando una mano se colocó en su espalda y lo devolvió a la realidad- Tranquilo, no nos queda mucho tiempo, hoy fijaremos la fecha- Alfred lo había parado a segundos de cometer el peor error de su vida

-Gracias- dijo con sinceridad dándose una vuelta y desapareciendo del lugar

* * *

Los dos se aparecieron en el mismo despacho donde hace 12 años habían decidido el futuro de los dos pequeños, en el lugar ya se encontraban el conde y el duque, los dos en sus respectivos lugares

-Bueno caballeros, los hemos convocado por una razón muy especial- hablo con renovada calma y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- deseamos cambiar unas cuantas cláusulas del contrato-

-Adelantar, específicamente, y ustedes no se pueden negar- intervino Alfred sonriendo con satisfacción.

* * *

**Bueno al fin como todos lo pidieron Lukas y Arthur se han encontrado con los demonios jejejeje :3...**

**Espero que el capitulo allá sido de su agrado, ahora si intentare actualizar todas las semanas. **

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi editora TearFabre que me ha estado ayudando con este fic, sinceramente no se que haria sin su ayuda "Arigato te debo una" XD**

**Pasen una buena semana...**

** Con cariño Kazumi 3**


	4. Capítulo tres: Sueños y Relevancias

**Hello!, nos vemos de nuevo**

**Siento mucho la demora en subir el capitulo pero tuve un par de problemas en la unión de ideas y el fic se demoro, pero aquí lo tienen...bueno sin mas demora el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

_**Capitulo cuatro: Sueños y Relevancias**_

Esa noche, Lukas luego de la fiesta tuvo inquietos sueños.

_Sueños donde se encontraba solo perdido en un mundo que no conocía un lugar oscuro rodeado por un aura siniestra que se serbia gracias a una espesa niebla, no sabía qué hacer, ni dónde ir._

_-Solo ven hacia mí- escucho una voz muy suave a lo lejos y de un momento a otro dejo de tener el control de su cuerpo, este solo se dirigió al lugar de donde supuestamente provenía aquella voz, de un momento a otro sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que lo aprisionaban contra otro, intento girar su cabeza para reconocer al culpable pero no lograba que ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus órdenes- Shh….tranquilo recuerda que no debes alterarte- una de las manos viajo hasta su pecho indicándole su corazón, busco regular su respiración pero el miedo que lo invadía era mucho mayor produciendo que su pulso se disparara- Al fin podre tenerte- sintió una sensación tibia en su cuello que fue remplazada luego por el contacto de una mano, su cuello fue tomado con violencia, el aire rápidamente comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones intento gritar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, la desesperación comenzó a poseerlo, en un último intento por zafarse de esa extraña presencia, llevo su cuerpo hacia delante y despertó. _

Miro hacia todos lados se encontró nuevamente solo en su habitación, en su pecho sintió una leve presión, se levantó, con dificultad de su cama que había quedado hecha un desastre, busco en la mesa de noche un frasco de pastillas, tomo dos y las ingreso a su organismo con facilidad, sin la necesidad de agua, fue hacia su closet en busca de una nueva camisa para dormir, la anterior estaba completamente empapada de sudor, se volvió a meter bajo las cobijas en otro lugar de su amplia cama, intento volver a dormirse pero de solo cerrar los ojos la sensación de sentirse apresado por algo desconocido volvía, no pudo lograr cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, hasta la mañana cuando el sol colaba parte de su luz en la habitación.

* * *

Arthur se levantó al horario de todos los días, se extrañó al no encontrarse con su madrugador primo en el comedor, siempre era uno de los primeros en estar allí, sentado junto a toda la familia pero sin cruzar muchas palabras. Preocupado decidió ir a asegurarse que se encontrara en buenas condiciones, Toco la puerta, sin respuesta, entro con sigilo encontrándose con el cuerpo de su primo profundamente dormido, se acercó a la cama y le remeció con suavidad para despertarlo- Lukas…Lukas-

El noruego se levantó de un salto tomándolo con singular fuerza y miedo, su respiración y pulso se aceleraron en un solo segundo, suprimió un grito que amenazo con salir en un tono más alto de lo debido

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el inglés entre preocupado y sorprendido por la inesperada reacción

-Sí, no es nada- se esmeró en acompasar sus signos vitales, intento sonar serio y normal, pero en su voz se colaban claros signos de agitación

-No te creo- le acuso cruzándose de brazos, sabía que el noruego no acostumbraba a preocupar a nadie de su alrededor- Tuviste una crisis- afirmo, se fijó en el frasco abierto justo a un lado de la cama

-No- respondió con apremio levantándose, haciéndole caso omiso a un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

-¿Enserió?- el inglés enarco una de sus abultadas cejas, sabía perfectamente que todo era una mentira

-Sí, no pasó nada…no tienes que preocuparte- tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de su preocupado primo, estaba a punto de terminar cuando la puerta fue tocada por una de las sirvientas

-Adelante- indico sin preocupación el noruego mientras se colocaba una impecable camisa blanca

-Joven Amo Lukas y Joven Arthur, sus padres los han llamado a ambos al despecho principal- informo con suma formalidad una delicada muchacha que apenas rozaba los 17 años

Ambos la miraron un tanto sorprendidos, eso era algo demasiado inusual- ¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Arthur con suavidad notaba el nerviosismo de la chica, a lo cual ella solo asintió con nerviosismo

-Está bien, informales que bajaremos enseguida- le respondió con su natural tono de frialdad tan característico

-Entendido, joven amo- realizo una reverencia para salir con suma rapidez de la habitación

-Esto es definitivamente algo fuera del común-comenzó a vestirse ahora mucho más rápido que antes, definitivamente la curiosidad por la razón detrás de ese peculiar llamado era bastante

-Definitivamente es algo que involucra a toda la familia- el inglés no comprendía nada de toda la extraña situación a la que había sido sometido estos días no estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tan importante para su padre, siempre estuvo acostumbrado a un bajo perfil en la familia

Lukas en un par de segundos estuvo vestido y listo, enfilando en un paso natural pero con cierta impaciencia hasta el despacho donde los esperaban las cabezas familiares. Lukas respiro hondo y dio un largo suspiro por más que la curiosidad lo invadiera, siempre al encontrarse frente a las grandes puertas de roble del respetable despacho de su padre, los nervios y una extraña sensación de temor se posaba en su cuerpo.

-Permiso- abrió solo unos centímetros, la puerta lo suficiente para que solo su cabeza lograra entrar- me han informado que nos han mandado a llamar-

-Sí, pasen- hablo su padre que se hallaba rotundamente serio, más de lo normal, se encontraba sentado en la gran silla principal del despacho, símbolo de su título como jefe familiar, justo a su lado se podía divisar la figura del Conde Kirkland pero este estaba de espaldas con la vista fija en algún punto de afuera

- Pónganse cómodos- les indico dos sillas justo al frente de él, ambos ingresaron a paso firme, no les gustaba mostrarse débiles ante nadie, menos ante ellos. Hubo un momento de silencio que llego a hacerse eterno para ambos jóvenes- Les hemos convocado, porque existe un tema del cual deben ser informados- el silencio fue roto por el tono serio del duque

-¿Qué tema?- pregunto Lukas aún más serio y con más frialdad

-Es algo muy simple- intervino ahora un tanto más relajado el conde intentando suavizar el ambiente que tenía el mismo filo que una navaja – ambos han sido comprometidos con las hijas de dos de los benefactores más antiguos de nuestras familias- su voz sonó demasiado relajada para una tema tan serio como el que estaba siendo planteado. Ambos jóvenes quedaron petrificados ante tal información

-Compromiso- repitió Arthur completamente sorprendido, todo era tan repentino, ni siquiera sabía que su padre le buscaba matrimonio, además que familia quería al último hijo, aunque fuera de una familia tan prestigiosa, estaba destinado a no recibir mucho de la fortuna familiar, no era de las mejores situaciones que una familia aceptaría para una de sus hijas. Como podía llegar a ser todo tan apresurado, nunca había sido informado de nada así- nunca he recibido ningún aviso de esto- acoto apresuradamente levantándose de un salto, colando sus manos en palma sobre la sólida madera

-No tenía ninguna obligación de informarte nada- respondió con cruel frialdad su padre – esto es una decisión tomada y zanjada-

Lukas rápidamente busco calmar a su primo, se le acerco tomándolo por el brazo- Esto es algo que sabíamos, que en cualquier momento sucedería- le hablo con una voz dura, la verdad le dolía, a pesar de haber crecido lleno de privilegios, existía algo de lo que siempre habían sido consientes que no alcanzarían a poseer y eso era su libertad, era el objeto que con su primo siempre habían deseado más que nada en el mundo, poder tomar sus propias decisiones, pero ambos sabían que en el mundo de la aristocracia, toda esa libertad que tanto deseaban estaba limitada por la imagen y necesidad de control de sus familias.

Arthur volvió a su lugar reincorporándose con su habitual compostura de caballero

-Bueno Lukas tú has sido comprometido con la heredera de la familia Kholer- su padre no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar emociones, solo una constante y característica mirada inimitable, muy similares al frió semblante de su hijo, que ante la información solo asintió y que más podría hacer, esas eran las decisiones que su padre había tomado y que seguramente más tarde beneficiarían a Emil.

-Mientras tanto, tu Arthur has sido comprometido con la heredera de la familia Jones, ambas familias residen actualmente en américa, pero en los próximos meses se trasladaran a Dinamarca- la voz del conde a pesar de todo mostraban una tranquilidad y satisfacción admirables

-¿Jones?- nunca he oído hablar de ellos- el ceño de Arthur se frunció no era una familia muy importante como para que su padre accediera que se casara con un Kirkland

-Es una antigua familia, con la que hemos tenido negocios desde hace mucho tiempo, se mudaron a américa en la conquista y hoy sus herederos residen allí, por eso no has oído hablar de ellos- el temple de tranquilidad no se inmuto ni cambio ninguna parte de su singular tranquilidad a pesar de la mentira inventada en el último momento.

-En dos semanas más deberán partir a New York, para esperar la boda y pasar a ser parte de la familia de sus conyugues- hablo con un tanto de rabia e impotencia en su voz el invariable Duque Bonnewiik

-¿Pasar a ser parte de la familia de la novia?- repitió con cierto desconcierto el noruego – lo correcto no es que la novia pase a ser parte de la familia del novio-

-Estos no serán unos matrimonios convencionales- le contesto el Conde con una particular sonrisa en sus labios, y con una razón de fondo pasaba todo esto, el Conde no estaba regalando a su preciado primogénito y su familia podría continuar con el poder que tanto se había encargado de proteger, Mientras el Duque aun intentaba aceptar completamente la situación, era su hijo el que estaba siendo regalado a un monstruo, pero debía velar por la seguridad de su familia y por más que le doliera era esa la mejor decisión.

* * *

**El fin del capitulo de hoy...**

**Siento de veras la demora en subir el nuevo capitulo, pero las ideas demoraron en llegar y no son controlables.  
Un gran abrazo y saludo a todos los seguidores de esta historia en especial a Kyary Von Wettin, Curlies, nekomisakichan, MyobixHitachiin, london bridge is falling down y Castle 9 34 gracias por sus reviews siempre me animan para darme ánimos y seguirlo :3**

**Y un muy especial saludo a mi editora TearFabre ella es un pilar fundamental del fic, sin su autorización no se publica XD**

**Adios y hasta el proximo capitulo **

** Excelente semana a todos Kazumi-Yami 3**


	5. Capitulo cuatro: Mathias

**HOLA a todos**

**A pasado un poco de tiempo jejejejeje, me demore un tanto en subir este capitulo, pero lamentablemente he tenido una pequeña sequia de ideas y unos cuantos problemas. Pero eso no importa, sin mas demora, el nuevo capitulo...**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro: ****_Mathias._**

¿La cuenta de los años que he vivido en la Tierra?, hace tanto tiempo que ya deje de contarlos, no sé exactamente en qué momento ni menos, como nací; pero desde que la vida se volvió aburrida en el oscuro pandemonio, fue cuando decidí subir para darme un suculento festín con las tímidas almas humanas, que recién comenzaban a poblar la tierra, pero esto solo duro un corto periodo, porque rápidamente volvía a dejar todo atrás, la aburrida vida llena de placeres me empujo nuevamente en la búsqueda de algo que hacer con mi ociosa existencia. Fue en este periodo que me entregue a la vida de los contratos, me parecía fascinante la idea de completar el alma de los humanos desesperados, con todas las necesidades para luego disfrutar de un exquisito resultado, mejoraba las almas al punto de volverlas deliciosos manjares, había vuelto a encontrar la delicia de mi eternidad.

Pero todo esto fue interrumpido cuando delante de mis ojos apareció esa niña suave, que se resguardaba en esa coraza de frialdad, pero que en realidad poseía un de las almas más puras de todas, todo en ella me atrapo, con solo una mirada que cruzábamos, no logre volver a sacarla de mi cabeza, pero porque todo tuvo que resultar de una manera tan trágica, porque no logre protegerla, era tan frágil….era tan solo un humana….

* * *

Al cabo de conocerla no pude volver a sacar de mi cabeza esa belleza casi angelical con la que gozaba, casi como si fuera parte de esos manipuladores, pero con una verdad realmente verdadera y no tan solo un simple acto como el de las verdaderas bestias celestiales.

Por cosas del hermoso destino se presentó la oportunidad de firmar un contrato con su familia, el plan que presentaba su padre era ambicioso, significaba generaciones de contrato, pero no lo pensé dos veces, y acepte todo, con la única condición de que, ella fuera su precio a pagar, su alma era la única que me interesaba.

Pero al poco tiempo supe que jamás tendría el valor de alimentar sus ambiciones para terminar con su vida, a pesar de todo el cuidado que intente entregarle, cada vez que me veía era capaz de distinguir el miedo que cargaban sus ojos y decidí dejarla hacer su vida. Lamentablemente ningún humano era lo suficientemente digno de su existencia, le permití tan solo un matrimonio, porque a pesar de liberarla, esto no fue completamente real, yo siempre me mantuve en las sombras de su vida, sin hacer nada, solo como un espectador de toda su existencia.

El maldito con el que contrajo matrimonio, nunca la valoro, sin remedio termine con su inmunda existencia. Ella volvió a mi cargada con un bebe en su vientre, pensé en matarlo también, era solo un recuerdo de una inmunda experiencia, pero para ella era algo tan preciado que no tuve el valor de hacerlo,… definitivamente, ella me había doblegado por completo, Yo uno de los demonios príncipes del pandemónium doblegado por tan solo un pequeña y frágil humana, que viviría solo un par de segundos en comparación con mi existencia eterna, pero esa existencia había provocado que nada más en el mundo se convirtiera en algo tan importante como su sola sonrisa de su boca.

A medida que su embarazo avanzaba, iba tomando cada vez más de ella. Nos acercamos más, yo procuraba darles los mayores cuidados, la atendía con la recién naciente medicina, pero no podía evitar ver como su existencia se deterioraba cada día mas, hasta que los médicos determinaron por dar su sentencia, con sus precarios métodos, aun completamente derivados de la naturaleza , no existía nada más que se lograra hacer, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir en el parto se volvían casi nulas, con el paso del tiempo yo mismo era testigo de cómo su propia energía vital y su alma decaían, era algo increíble, como su cuerpo todos los días perdía algo de energía, pero ese amor que cargaba su mirada me hacía por unos segundos olvidar y compartir momentos que jamás podría olvidar. Estuvimos por mucho tiempo juntos hasta que un día pronuncio las palabras que cambiaron todo.

-A pesar de todo el miedo que un día te poseí…ahora todo eso cambio…porque yo…- sus mejillas enrojecieron hasta las nubes, inmediatamente la preocupación me invadió.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte con mi habitual ingenuidad, ella era la única capaz de borrar todos mis sentimientos demoníacos de tal forma que no podía ante-ponerme a ella, no lograba leer ni un centímetro de ella como con los demás humanos.

Solo asintió con timidez- no es eso, idiota- corrió su mirada hacia un lado, pero comencé a preocuparme cada vez más, su pulso estaba subiendo y sabía que eso en los humanos no era una buena señal.

Me acerque a ella y coloque mi frente justo encima de la suya, mientras una de mis manos se dirigió a su cuello, solo para confirmar con mayor precisión sus signos vitales- pero si tienes un poco de fiebre-

-Es porque estas muy cerca!- me reclamo y me dio un empujón que nos separo unos cuantos centímetros- definitivamente como demonio te mueres de hambre- se cruzó de brazos llena de indignación

-¿Pero que fue lo que provoque?- no entendía nada de la situación, sus reacciones no tenían explicación

-Que no puedes entender, estoy intentando decirte que ME GUSTAS!- sus ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par, sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron a su boca con abrupta rapidez, todo su rostro enrojecido muchos tonos por encima de cómo se encontraba hacia tan solo unos segundos .

Mis sentidos demoníacos no me podían engañar con algo tan claro, finalmente las palabras que tanto ansiaba, salieron de sus labios.

Tan solo pude acercarme y colocarla entre mis brazos, por primera vez sentí como sus brazos también se posaban en mi cuerpo, su olor, su calor tan cercanos, tan perfectos…ya no podía vivir sin ellos.

* * *

Pero el destino suele ser cruel, en los meses que le siguieron la aprecie y cuide, vivimos juntos momentos llenos de felicidad, pero el tiempo es algo que ni siquiera con todos mis poderes demoníacos puedo detener.

Su embarazo finalmente llego a término, pero muy a pesar de que ese debería haber sido el momento más feliz, ocurrió una tragedia que opacaba toda la luz. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo de humana, no había logrado resistir el proceso del parto y su preciosa vida se había escapado de mis manos, entregue él bebe a la familia, para que fuera cuidado en una familia humana como su naturaleza lo dictaba. Un sentimiento de brutal odio se centró en mí, pero este no iba dirigido a la pequeña criatura, si no que era un odio incontrolable hacia el destino, hacia el maldito creador de todo que había dirigido los hilos del destino para arrancarla de mi lado, la única que le había logrado entregar mi existencia.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo de hoy XD **

**Fue un capitulo nuevo, quise explicarles un poco de la historia que une a Lukas y Mathias, aunque aun falta, es una pincelada...pero no se apresuren luego llegara, y para las que esperan el lemon esperen solo un poco mas que se viene! :3 .**

**Hasta la próxima... Tengan buena semana **

**Kazumi-Yami**


End file.
